The Hero Question
by TheGraey1
Summary: Naruto is declared a Village Hero for defeating Pain. Naruto has been called a hero in the past but this time he has questions on what it means to be an actual hero. Looking for answers he runs into Hinata the one person who has always been honest with him.


**The Hero Question**

By

_TheGraey1_

xxxxx

Naruto walked through the forest with a huge smile on his face. He finally achieved one of his goals in life. To be acknowledged by the villager not as a Bijuu in Human form but a Human just like everyone else. What made it better is that he is now a Village Hero. It is a title that is only given to a special few. Minato the Legendary Yellow Flash also his father, Orochimaru and Itachi Uchiha before their betrayal(and one of them really didn't betray Kohona), Jiraiya and Tsunade, plus a few others. Kohona had plenty of heroes throughout the decades. Only fifteen were given the title Village Hero.

_'What does that mean anyway?'_ thought the logical side of Naruto.

Naruto stopped in his tracks. For someone who wore his emotions on his sleeve he hated it when his logical side acted up. It was a part of him he tried to keep proverbially bound and gagged.

_'What does what mean?'_ thought Naruto.

_'Being a hero. Do you even know what that entails?'_ asked his logical side.

_'Yeah. I've been called a hero before! Wave, Land of Snow, a bunch of other places called me a hero! I'm a hero cause I keep Nine Tails from finishing what it, or rather what that masked bastard, started the day I was born,'_ shot back Naruto.

_'But its different this time. The fact that you're unconsciously using me shows that there's something that is bugging you . .and no I don't have the answers. If I did I would've told you by now. You're going to have to figure it out. Try to use me for once. Start by talking a verified hero,'_ said his logical side.

"Kakashi," said Naruto.

Naruto looked up at the position of the sun. Doing that let him know where Kakashi is this time of day. Naruto headed toward the temporary resting place of the Hero's Monument. He learned that a couple of days before Pain's attack on Kohona, Tsunade ordered the monument moved out of the village. She did not want the symbol of ultimate sacrifice to be destroyed or damaged. Naruto let out a small laugh hearing a rumor from a few hours ago that Tsunade protected a lot of items and artifacts she did not lift a finger to protect the ever present piles of paperwork.

Naruto reached a small clearing a half mile away from the giant crater. He saw someone there and it was not Kakashi. It was Hinata. He gulped recalling what she did the other day. They both wanted talk about it but were too scared. The couple of times they saw one another in the aftermath they smiled weakly at each other then walked away and went somewhere else. Naruto turned around to leave. He stepped on a branch breaking it. Naruto winced when Hinata spoke up.

"Who is there?" she asked.

Naruto hesitated realizing something. Why would Hinata be here pulling a Kakashi? Did she know a village hero?

"Just me," said Naruto, walking into the clearing.

"N-Naruto," said Hinata with a hard blush.

"Um, yeah, I was thinking Kakashi was here," said Naruto.

"You missed him by a few minutes. Did something happen?" muttered Hinata.

"Yes, no, wait," said Naruto taking a breath and getting himself under control. "Its something I don't get. Its about this hero business. It just hit me that I'm a verified Village Hero. . .but. . .I dunno. . .it feels like something is missing. I get what most people people say about heroes but I can't shake the feeling something is missing. You know someone who is listed on the monument?"

"My mother," said Hinata softly. "During the Third Ninja War, it was discovered Iwa had a secret prison/POW camp. Iwa kept over two hundred Kohona citizens and Leaf-nin there. She and the Yondaime worked together and freed everyone and brought everyone home. The Yondaime was already a Village Hero at that point and mother was given the title War Hero by the Sandaime. When she died her name was put on the memorial."

"Your mother worked with my fa., um, with Minato? That's awesome!" said Naruto.

"That is not why I consider her a hero," said Hinata.

"She saved all those people," said a confused Naruto.

"She said she did her duty to defend and help her fellow ninja and villagers who were in danger. She explained there are times a hero does something that very few consider. There are times a hero does something that may not be popular," said Hinata.

"Like what?" asked Naruto.

"Sometimes a hero is someone who says or does the right thing in spite of what everyone else says or believes. Not her exact words but I feel that is what she meant. In a way you are like that," answered Hinata.

"I am?" asked Naruto.

"You still want to bring back Sasuke?" replied Hinata.

"Of course! Everyone knows that," said Naruto.

"What do people say about it?" asked Hinata.

"To be honest. . .its like he and I switched places in our standing in the village. I'm now the popular one and everyone tells me not to bother with him," said Naruto.

"And is bringing him back the right thing to do?" asked Hinata.

"I believe. . .I know its the right thing to do. Sure he may have to be punished in some way but he does deserve a chance at redemption. If you don't mind me asking but what happened to your mother to say that?" asked Naruto.

"During the war she was injured by a horrible and spiteful forbidden jutsu that makes pregnancy and giving birth very difficult for kunoichi. No woman, ninja or not, has ever survived a third pregnancy or they end up getting an abortion. Hysterectomy only hastens the damage the jutsu does. The jutsu and the damage it caused caught up with mother at the seventh month of the pregnancy with Hanabi. She was told she would die if she did not abort. She told everyone she would give birth. She told the political leaders of the clan and village that she will not deny the next generation their right to exist. She told father that she will not put herself above her children. Mother told me a lot of things including what she said about heroes. The only one who supported her decision was the Sandaime," said Hinata.

In a rarity Naruto had nothing to say. All he could think of was his father and still unknown mother making a similar decision except in their situation the whole village was at risk. Everyone hated Naruto because he is the Bijuu Host for the Nine Tails that killed the most popular of Hokages. Did they project their anger toward Minato for sacrificing himself like that onto Naruto on top of the typical treatement toward Bijuu Hosts? Was their mindset that of anger toward their great hero getting himself killed even if it was on their behalf? Kakashi's father was the same way. He chose the safety and lives of his teammates over the mission. Not the popular decision but the right one. The whole village including the teammates he saved turned on him for doing the right thing.

"A lot to think about," said Naruto.

"It took me a long time to understand. I was barely out of the toddler stage at the time so what did I know?" said Hinata with a wry smile.

"Thanks and see you later," said Naruto, leaving the area.

He got about thirty feet when he felt something wet on his cheeks. He touched the wetness and realized they were tears. He was crying. Then he was hit by perhaps the biggest epiphany he ever had in his life.

Sometimes a hero is someone

"_Hinata, lets go!"_

"_But, Kou we have to help him!"_

"_He'll be alright!_

"_He saved me from those bullies and I think he is hurt!_

"_Forget him! He's nothing but trouble for anyone that gets near him!"_

"_But-_

"_Enough! Now come along! We're late already and are risking punishment from your father!"_

who says or does

"_Naruto, Sasuke, take your places for the spar."_

"_Good luck Sasuke!"_

"_Good luck Naruto."_

the right thing

"_Damn it, I can't find a way to cheat."_

"_Naruto, you can copy from my paper if you want. I don't mind."_

in spite of

"_Give up Hinata or I will kill you!"_

"_Hinata, kick his ass!_

"_Neji, I will no longer give up or go back on my promises for. . .for that is my ninja way, my nindo."_

what everyone else

"_I don't know if I can beat Neji. He's really smart and strong."_

"_You will defeat him. He is strong and a prodigy but he has never known real failure. You are a Proud Failure. No matter how many times you are knocked down you always get back up. That is something Neji has never understood."_

says or believes.

"_Hinata, get out of here! He'll kill you!"_

"_I know I am being selfish. I was going the wrong way. Your smile saved me. I wanted to get strong so I can walk beside you. I am not afraid to die to protect you. . .because I love you!"_

"Oh gods," said Naruto in a cracked voice.

_'Not what I expected but it'll do,'_ said Naruto's logical side.

Naruto ran back to the monument. Hinata was still there.

"Hinata!" yelled Naruto.

"What happened to you?" asked Hinata seeing his tears

Naruto ran over to her and embraced her in a tight hug.

"Naruto," gasped Hinata not sure what to think.

"All this time. . .it was you. Always helping me. . .supporting me when no one else could or would! You're the one. . .the one who is a hero. . .my hero!"

_**The End**_

_Author's note – Well another NaruHina one shot from yours truly. Not full romance/fluff piece but another aspect of their relationship. In a lot of fanfics its usually Naruto that gives Hinata sage advice. In canon its the other way around. The Good Luck Naruto/Sasuke lines are from the manga in small flashback scene that Kurama gives Naruto concerning Sasuke._

_Naruto and related characters are copyright Kishimoto._


End file.
